bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akairo Kurosaki
, Sōzōshin | birthday = May 17 | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'6" (167.64 cm) | weight = 109 lbs (49.44 kg) | eyes = Red | hair = Red | blood type = O | affiliation = Roadraid's Cause | previous affiliation = Yonkō | occupation = None | previous occupation = None | team = Yonkō | previous team = None | partner = Koyuki Kawahiru | previous partner = Yonkō | base of operations = None | marital status = Married | relatives = Shinkōshoku Nodaisenshi: Guren Kurosaki (father) Ryūkurōku Asakura (husband) Sensaina Kurosaki (daughter) | education = Self-Taught | status = Deceased | shikai = Kuen | bankai = Taiyōkō Kuen }} Akairo Kurosaki (黒崎赤色, Kurosaki Akairo), also known as Akaitsuki (赤い月, Red Moon), was the former Yonkō of Zanjutsu in the Second Generation, mother of the late Sensaina Kurosaki, and the ancestor of the infamous Yonkō, Hikaru Kurosaki. Appearance Personality Akairo was known to be a fiery young girl who only cared about fighting. She often sparred with her father, Guren Kurosaki, attaining an unprecedented skill of sword arts. In these sessions, she asked her father to treat her like an equal in battle otherwise she would not learn anything. As such, she saw all opponents as her equal, strong or weak, and she did not hold back any of her power. Very few people challenged her. When her father was killed by Hyakuoku Getsueikirite, she felt obligated to follow in her father's footsteps and to defend the honor of the Kurosaki Family and the Yonkō. She also swore to avenge her father's death by taking Hyakuoku's life. She became prejudiced against the Getsueikirite Clan because of Hyakuoku's actions and she made sure that every battle she would have with a Getsueikirite would be a death match. Her reputation as the Akaitsuki attested to her to make blood appear as rain on the battle field. At night, the moon was said to turn red when Akairo raised her blade. This phenomenon was said to be a reflection of her fighting spirit. The darker the shade, the stronger her bloodlust. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Reiseī User *'Taihō Moyasu Chōha' (大砲燃やす長波, Long-wave Burning Cannon): *'Honō Chō Rinkai' (炎超臨界, Supercritical Flames): Zanpakutō Kuen (紅炎, Prominence/Red Flame) is the name of Akairo Kurosaki's Zanpakutō. Kuen is released with the command "Flare Up". In Shikai, her Zanpakutō becomes a great scythe as long as she is tall. When her powers are activated, a flame like aura is emitted from the scythe blade which becomes brighter as a battle progresses. This is an indicator of Akairo's fighting spirit. *'Hitokage' (火蜥蜴, Salamander): *'Shōkyaku' (焼却, Incineration): *'Shigai' (紫外, Ultraviolet): Taiyōkō Kuen (太陽光紅炎, Solar Prominence) is the name of Akairo's Bankai. *'Dai Sanshōuo' (大山椒魚, Large Salamander): *'Ihai' (遺灰, Ashes): *'Kyokushigaisen' (極紫外線, Extreme Ultraviolet): Zenkai Kuen Taiyō Chūshin (紅炎太陽中心, Heliocentric Prominence) is the name of Akairo's Zenkai. *'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō' (最後の月牙天衝, The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): **'Jitsugetsu' (日月, Sun and the Moon): When activated, two heavenly bodies resembling the sun and the moon appear in the sky. The light from the sun and the reflected light from the moon hit Akairo's blade, turning its color from a silver to a swirling orange. Using this energy, Akairo can swing her blade to unleash a blast that equates the light and power of the sun. Behind the Scenes Category:Sōzōshin Category:Character